Abused
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Chase has no idea why he's angry until he realized that it's causing damage to Savannah really bad. Can Chase try to overcome his anger?
1. Being The Hurt One

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. I hope that you all are enjoying Music Teacher Kendall because there'll be more along the way.**

 **Anyways, this story was inspired by the fight scene between the Tyrannosaur Rex and Velocoraptor and Indominus Rex in Jurassic World but this time, two new dinosaurs are now stepping into the ring. Which one will come out on top in round one? Who'll be victorious?**

 **Enjoy. :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Dino Charge. They belong to Saban and Hasbro but I do own my OCs.**_

"What's blue, black and dark green?" Chase asked as he looked at the young girl, with an envious look on his face.

"I don't know. What?" Savannah said as she looked at him.

"Your face because it has been beat." Chase said as he now knocked Savannah so hard that she fell onto the floor.

Savannah was now slowly getting back up onto her feet. She heard Chase laughing behind her back as she was heading to the bathroom to look at her swollen and bruised face.

 _Why did he do this to me?_ She asked herself as she was now about to open the Ladies' restroom door.

When she got in there, she began to walk over towards the sink.

When she approached the mirror, she began to cover up her face. She could feel a lot of pain running through her. It was sharp and it was hurting really really bad.

She slowly uncovered her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. There were dark purple bruises on her face and near her right eye was a big bruise.

Her face was swollen up and just as she was looking at herself in the mirror, she then began to hear the door open so, she now sat down against the wall.

As Savannah was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands, the bathroom door opened and Shelby came in, humming.

She was humming the newest single "Find You" by the Ned-Zed Boys. While she was humming the song, she saw Savannah huddled in a corner and crying.

She walked over to her and knelt down beside the young teenage girl.

"Savannah, are you okay?" Shelby asked as she carefully placed an arm around the girl's shaking and shuddering shoulders.

Savannah slowly uncovered her eyes and looked down at the ground, not making contact with Shelby.

"No. No I'm not okay." Savannah said, in hurtful tears as the pain was overtaking her.

"What...What's wrong, Savannah?" Shelby asked as she sat down beside her.

Savannah slowly uncovered her eyes and looked up at Shelby.

When Savannah did that, Shelby saw the dark green and purple bruises that were everywhere on her face.

Shelby gasped.

"Savannah, what happened to you?!" Shelby asked, concerned as she looked at Savannah's face.

"I...I fell." Savannah said, in confession, ashamed and scared of what happened a while ago.

"Savannah, there's something in your eye telling me that there's something more going on. Can you please tell me?" Shelby said as she looked at Savannah, worried and concerned.

Savannah took a deep breath and sighed.

"The truth is...Chase slapped me and talked down to me like I was nothing but a dog." Savannah said, in all honesty.

Shelby's eyes went wide.

"He...He hit you?" Shelby asked as she looked at every single bruise that was on the young girl's face.

"Yes...Yes he did." Savannah said, with hurt and pain in her eyes.

Shelby stood up and growled.

"That stupid jerk is going to pay for what he did to you. You didn't deserve that." Shelby said as she was now holding her hand out to Savannah.

Savannah began to hold her hand and got up, with Shelby's help.

"You're right, Shelby. He's going to pay and pay dearly." Savannah said as she cringed in pain.

Shelby saw how much pain that Savannah was in and wanted to help the girl. She grabbed a hold of Savannah's hand.

"Shell...Shelby? What... What are you doing? Can't you see that Kendall and I have a bond with each other?" Savannah said, worried while Shelby was holding her hand.

Shelby began to let go of Savannah's hand.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Savannah." Shelby said, apologetically.

"It's okay, Shelby. I don't mind you holding my hand. Just... Please be careful. I'm hurting really bad." Savannah said as tears were now dripping down from her eyes.

Shelby nodded and continued to hold Savannah's hand.

"Let's go tell Miss Morgan about this." Shelby said as they were now walking towards the door.

Savannah frantically nodded her head yes and now the two began to walk out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

When they got outside in the hallway, they saw Chase listening to his music.

Savannah covered her head and eyes and looked away from him.

 _Poor Savannah. There must be something that I can do to help her but what?_ Shelby said to herself as she looked from Chase to Savannah.

"Come on, Savannah. We don't have that much farther to go. Once we get into the Dino Bite Café, I'll sit you down and then I'll go get Kendall. Is that okay?" Shelby said as she looked at the girl that was in pain.

Savannah looked up at Shelby and nodded her head yes.

 **(So, Chase is in a very foul mood and just wants to take his anger out on Savannah. Though, now, they're going to find Kendall. Stay tuned for chapter two.)**


	2. Secondary Help

~Flashback~

 _When they got outside in the hallway, they saw Chase listening to his music._

 _Savannah covered her head and eyes and looked away from him._

 _Poor Savannah. There must be something that I can do to help her but what? Shelby said to herself as she looked from Chase to Savannah._

 _"Come on, Savannah. We don't have that much farther to go. Once we get into the Dino Bite Café, I'll sit you down and then I'll go get Kendall. Is that okay?" Shelby said as she looked at the girl that was in pain._

 _Savannah looked up at Shelby and nodded her head yes.  
_

~End flashback ~

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Dino Bite Café. When they got in, Shelby walked Savannah over to a booth and sat her down.

Tyler was watching from the kitchen.

 _What is going on?_ He asked himself as he was watching his girlfriend helping his sister sit down.

"You wait here while I go and get your girlfriend, okay?" Shelby said as she began to sit Savannah down and let go of the young girl's hand.

Savannah nodded her head yes, in silence as Shelby was now walking into the kitchen.

As Shelby was coming into the kitchen, Tyler stood in her way.

"Tyler, something very tragic has just happened and I need to get Kendall. Let me through." She said as she was trying to move around the Red T-Rex Ranger but was having difficulty.

Tyler stood there, with his arms crossed.

Koda looked at Riley and the both of them looked at Tyler and Shelby.

"Shelby, what's going on?" Riley asked, with intrigue.

"It's... It's Savannah. Chase...Chase did something really bad to her. She needs our help." Shelby said, with concern as she looked from the group to Savannah, who was laying her head down on the table, clutching onto it in pain.

When Shelby said that, Tyler instantly ran out of the kitchen and went over to his sister.

Tyler rushed over to his sister to check on her.

"Savannah? Savannah! Are you okay?! Please speak to me!" Tyler said, worried as he sat down beside her and hugged her, hoping that she would begin to wake up.

Savannah began to sit up very slowly and she groggily rubbed her eyes.

"Savannah, what did he do to you?" Tyler asked, worried as he looked at his sister, who was having trouble rubbing her eyes.

Tyler then began to help his sister.

As he rubbed Savannah's eyes, he saw bruises and they were very dark.

He gasped.

"Don't you worry, Savannah. I know it hurts. I'll take you to Kendall. She'll help you. I know that she will. You love her and protect her and she loves and protects you." Tyler said, with reassurance.

Just then, Chase came in, with a smile on his face.

Tyler growled.

 _That stupid jerk! I can't believe that he hurt MY sister in the way that he did. Savannah needs me and I'll be there for her but right now, she needs_ _medical_ _attention_. He said as he was holding Savannah, who was clutching onto him.

Meanwhile...

Shelby walked down to the Base.

She saw Kendall talking on the phone with someone.

"Ms. Morgan?" Shelby said, with urgency and concern.

Kendall looked from the phone to Shelby and then back to the phone again.

"I'll call you back." Kendall said and then, she hung up her phone.

After she did that, she looked at Shelby.

"What is it, Shelby?" Kendall said, with a sigh.

"You see, Ms. Morgan... It's your girlfriend Savannah." Shelby said as she looked around the Base.

"Savannah... Savannah! Is my girl okay?" Kendall asked, worried and concerned.

"Something bad has happened to her, Ms. Morgan. It's best that you go to her now." Shelby said as she looked at the young scientist and Ranger.

"Alright, Shelby. I'll go to Savannah. Though, why are you so vigilant and alert?" Kendall said, with wonder.

Maybe whatever Shelby was trying to prove to Kendall could be right.

"Lead the way, Shelby." Kendall said, with an affirmative voice.

 **(So, now Tyler is just finding out that Chase did this to Savannah. What will Tyler do for revenge and who was Kendall on the phone with? Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


	3. Get To The Base

~Flashback~

 _Shelby walked down to the Base._

 _She saw Kendall talking on the phone with someone._

 _"Ms. Morgan?" Shelby said, with urgency and concern._

 _Kendall looked from the phone to Shelby and then back to the phone again._

 _"I'll call you back." Kendall said and then, she hung up her phone._

 _After she did that, she looked at Shelby._

 _"What is it, Shelby?" Kendall said, with a sigh._

 _"You see, Ms. Morgan... It's your girlfriend Savannah." Shelby said as she looked around the Base._

 _"Savannah... Savannah! Is my girl okay?" Kendall asked, worried and concerned._

 _"Something bad has happened to her, Ms. Morgan. It's best that you go to her now." Shelby said as she looked at the young scientist and Ranger._

 _"Alright, Shelby. I'll go to Savannah. Though, why are you so vigilant and alert?" Kendall said, with wonder._

 _Maybe whatever Shelby was trying to prove to Kendall could be right._

 _"Lead the way, Shelby." Kendall said, with an affirmative voice._

~End flashback ~

Meanwhile...

Savannah was going in and out of consciousness.

Chase was grilling the burgers and listening to his music in the kitchen. Ivan and the others all had eyes on him.

"What do you think that Sir Chase is planning, Sir Tyler?" Sir Ivan asked as they were watching the young New Zealand boy cook.

"Whatever it is, Ivan...It can't be good for Savannah. Chase has already bruised her up from front to back." Tyler said as he looked at his sister, who was gripping onto his red t-shirt.

He was worried and concerned about Savannah's health.

"I dare say. Sir Chase would never do such a thing like that." Sir Ivan said as he looked from Chase to Savannah and Tyler.

"Tell that to Savannah's bruises." Tyler said as he gripped onto his sister.

"What are you talking about, mates?" Chase asked as he took his headphones off and looked at his friends.

Tyler scoffed.

"Oh nothing, Chase. Nothing that doesn't concern you." Tyler said, while he held his sister.

"Okay... What happened to Savannah?" Chase asked, sheepishly.

Tyler growled.

"Sir Tyler, take it easy." Sir Ivan said as he was trying to now hold Tyler back from Chase.

"Ivan, how can I take it easy when Chase is slowly and steadily hurting my sister?!" Tyler said as he now glared at Chase.

Chase chuckled.

"I didn't hurt Savannah." Chase said as he was whistling.

"Then explain the bruises that are all over her. She's even going in and out of consciousness, idiot." Tyler said as he held Savannah close to his chest.

When Tyler called Chase an idiot, that was when the New Zealand boy took out his black Parasaur Dino Charger.

"Let's settle this right here right now, T-Rex." Chase said as he looked at Tyler, with an evil glare.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's see who's telling the truth." Tyler said as he now laid his sister back down onto the comfortable booth and after he did that, he got out his Red Tyrannosaurus Rex charger.

When Shelby and Kendall got up into the Café, they saw Tyler and Chase getting ready to face off against each other.

Kendall was outraged when she saw that both the brother and the abuser had Dino Chargers out.

She then began to whistle loudly, causing the two to place their Dino Chargers back into their pockets and they were now looking at her.

"What is going on here, Tyler? Chase?" Kendall said as she looked at the two, with intrigue and suspicion.

Tyler and Chase looked at each other, as did Koda and Riley.

"We tell Kendall what's going on?" Koda asked as he leaned and whispered into Riley's ear.

Riley looked at the group and then back to his partner.

"This is Tyler and Chase's fight. Let Ms. Morgan deal with them." Riley said as he gave Koda a reassuring kiss.

Koda silently nodded his head and began to hold Riley's hand.

"Well, I'd like to know." Kendall said, with an angry expression on her face as she now had her arms crossed.

Chase chuckled nervously.

"What's so funny, Chase? You're making this very difficult upon yourself." Kendall said, with suspicion.

She then looked at Savannah, who was going in and out.

She went over to the young best friend and lover and checked her pulse.

Kendall could feel Savannah's heartbeat. It was beating quite slow and steady.

She picked Savannah up and held her.

"We need to go down to the Base and figure out what's going on with Savannah." Kendall said as they were now about to start walking towards the kitchen.

Just as they were walking into the kitchen, Chase stopped them.

"Chase, we need to go down to the Base. Savannah is in grave danger. Her Energem might be cracked." Kendall said as she was holding her best friend and lover.

Chase laughed.

 _Good grief_. Kendall said to herself as Chase moved out of the way and let the team go through.

 **(So far, Savannah has been hurt by Chase and now Tyler is going to defend his sister the best way that he can. Kendall is worried about Savannah and wants to help her feel better. Can they get to the bottom of the question that's now in hand? Stay tuned for chapter four.)**


	4. Pain and Anger

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. So glad that you all are still staying tuned in. It's great to see that some people like this story. Anyways, we're now getting to the part where Chase is going to reveal to the team why he's being mean to Savannah.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _~Flashback~_

 _When Tyler called Chase an idiot, that was when the New Zealand boy took out his black Parasaur Dino Charger._

 _"Let's settle this right here right now, T-Rex." Chase said as he looked at Tyler, with an evil glare._

 _"I was thinking the same thing. Let's see who's telling the truth." Tyler said as he now laid his sister back down onto the comfortable booth and after he did that, he got out his Red Tyrannosaurus Rex charger._

 _When Shelby and Kendall got up into the Café, they saw Tyler and Chase getting ready to face off against each other._

 _Kendall was outraged when she saw that both the brother and the abuser had Dino Chargers out._

 _She then began to whistle loudly, causing the two to place their Dino Chargers back into their pockets and they were now looking at her._

 _"What is going on here, Tyler? Chase?" Kendall said as she looked at the two, with intrigue and suspicion._

 _Tyler and Chase looked at each other, as did Koda and Riley._

 _"We tell Kendall what's going on?" Koda asked as he leaned and whispered into Riley's ear._

 _Riley looked at the group and then back to his partner._

 _"This is Tyler and Chase's fight. Let Ms. Morgan deal with them." Riley said as he gave Koda a reassuring kiss._

 _Koda silently nodded his head and began to hold Riley's hand._

 _"Well, I'd like to know." Kendall said, with an angry expression on her face as she now had her arms crossed._

 _Chase chuckled nervously._

 _"What's so funny, Chase? You're making this very difficult upon yourself." Kendall said, with suspicion._

 _She then looked at Savannah, who was going in and out._

 _She went over to the young best friend and lover and checked her pulse._

 _Kendall could feel Savannah's heartbeat. It was beating quite slow and steady._

 _She picked Savannah up and held her._

 _"We need to go down to the Base and figure out what's going on with Savannah." Kendall said as they were now about to start walking towards the kitchen._

 _Just as they were walking into the kitchen, Chase stopped them._

 _"Chase, we need to go down to the Base. Savannah is in grave danger. Her Energem might be cracked." Kendall said as she was holding her best friend and lover._

 _Chase laughed._

 _Good grief. Kendall said to herself as Chase moved out of the way and let the team go through._

 _~End flashback ~_

When they got to the Base, Kendall began to place Savannah down on a hospital bed so that she could rest and heal.

Just as Kendall was about to take Savannah's energem away from around her neck, Savannah clutched onto her hands.

"Okay. Okay. I won't take your energem away from you but it has to go in the crystal bed now to recharge." Kendall said in reassurance as Savannah was blindingly taking the energem off from around her neck.

As she was doing that, Kendall began to see that Savannah couldn't open her eyes.

"Savannah, can you open your eyes for me so that I can have a look at them? I promise that I won't hurt you." Kendall said as Savannah was blindingly giving her the Emerald Green Energem.

Savannah slowly and silently began to open her eyes.

When Savannah opened her eyes, there were dark places where the bruises were taking over. There were also some green spots where the pain wasn't the hardest.

Savannah's brown pupils were now the shape of a dinosaur's oval eye.

Chase looked at her as Kendall was placing Savannah's Emerald Green Energem right next to her Purple Energem.

"What is it, mate?" Chase asked as he looked the young girl in the eye.

Savannah grabbed the side handles of the hospital bed with her hand and she screamed out in pain.

Her hands were turning into dinosaur claws and her skin was beginning to turn a dark green color.

Koda looked at the young girl.

"Um... Kendall... Your girlfriend... She turn into dinosaur." Koda said, looking from Savannah to Kendall.

Kendall turned away from Savannah's emerald green energem to look at her girlfriend and saw her girlfriend turning into some sort of dinosaur.

"Savannah! Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Kendall asked as she was now standing right beside the young girl, concerned.

Savannah looked at Kendall with her brown dinosaur oval shaped eyes.

"Savannah, are you alright?" Tyler asked as he looked at his sister's dinosaur eyes.

Savannah's dinosaur eyes blinked twice as she looked at her brother.

Kendall observed Savannah's dinosaur eyes as they were blinking twice.

 _I wonder if she could see black and white._ Kendall said to herself as she looked at Savannah, who was now looking at her.

Savannah's emerald green energem was now beginning to glow.

Shelby looked over at the glowing dark green energem.

"Guys, Savannah's energem...It's glowing." Shelby said as Sir Ivan and the others were crowding around it.

"Though, why is it glowing, Lady Morgan?" Sir Ivan said as he looked at Kendall, who was right beside Savannah, trying to calm her down.

"Because the first time it glowed was when you two reunited with each other." Tyler said, remembering that day when Savannah and Kendall got back together.

 **(So, Savannah is beginning to feel the anger that has been locked up deep inside her. On the top of that, she is also feeling pain. Stay tuned for chapter five.)**


	5. Healing and Praying

~Flashback~

 _When Savannah opened her eyes, there were dark places where the bruises were taking over. There were also some green spots where the pain wasn't the hardest._

 _Savannah's brown pupils were now the shape of a dinosaur's oval eye._

 _Chase looked at her as Kendall was placing Savannah's Emerald Green Energem right next to her Purple Energem._

 _"What is it, mate?" Chase asked as he looked the young girl in the eye._

 _Savannah grabbed the side handles of the hospital bed with her hand and she screamed out in pain._

 _Her hands were turning into dinosaur claws and her skin was beginning to turn a dark green color._

 _Koda looked at the young girl._

 _"Um... Kendall... Your girlfriend... She turn into dinosaur." Koda said, looking from Savannah to Kendall._

 _Kendall turned away from Savannah's emerald green energem to look at her girlfriend and saw her girlfriend turning into some sort of dinosaur._

 _"Savannah! Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Kendall asked as she was now standing right beside the young girl, concerned._

 _Savannah looked at Kendall with her brown dinosaur oval shaped eyes._

 _"Savannah, are you alright?" Tyler asked as he looked at his sister's dinosaur eyes._

 _Savannah's dinosaur eyes blinked twice as she looked at her brother._

 _Kendall observed Savannah's dinosaur eyes as they were blinking twice._

 _I wonder if she could see black and white. Kendall said to herself as she looked at Savannah, who was now looking at her._

 _Savannah's emerald green energem was now beginning to glow._

 _Shelby looked over at the glowing dark green energem._

 _"Guys, Savannah's energem...It's glowing." Shelby said as Sir Ivan and the others were crowding around it._

 _"Though, why is it glowing, Lady Morgan?" Sir Ivan said as he looked at Kendall, who was right beside Savannah, trying to calm her down._

 _"Because the first time it glowed was when you two reunited with each other." Tyler said, remembering that day when Savannah and Kendall got back together._

~End flashback ~

Just then, the door opened and Zenowing came walking into the Base.

"Hello, Rangers. I heard that something tragic has happened to one of you. Though, who is it?" Zenowing asked as he looked at the group.

Shelby smiled when she saw Zenowing. Zenowing was a really great mentor to her and the other Rangers. Plus, he could use his healing power to help heal any of the teammates, giving them the power of the titano prism.

"Rangers, who do we have to help?" Zenowing said as he looked around the group.

"As of right now, Zenowing, we have to help Savannah." Kendall said, with a concerned look on her face as she looked at the girl, whose eyes began to flutter shut.

Zenowing nodded his head silently.

"I see. Is there any way for me to help?" Zenowing said as he looked at the girl that was in the hospital bed.

From the corner of his eye, Zenowing could see the glow of the Emerald Green Energem. He could see a great vision unlike any other. Inside of Savannah's energem, he could see a vision of something that was going to happen in the near future.

He could see a Dino Ranger take on another Dino Ranger.

He then looked at the group.

"So, Rangers...Is there a way for me to help?" Zenowing asked as he looked from the group to Savannah.

"Perhaps you could take a look at Savannah..." Kendall said, beginning to give a suggestion.

"You heal Savannah. She needs doctor." Koda said as he looked from Zenowing to Savannah, who was trying to keep her eyes open but failing.

Zenowing nodded his head silently before looking at the girl.

"Kendall, I need you to lay her down." Zenowing said.

"Alright, Zenowing." Kendall said as she was now beginning to help Savannah feel comfortable in the bed that she was laying in.

Just as Kendall was helping Savannah calm down and get comfortable, Savannah looked at her, with worry.

Kendall smiled at her and Eskimo kissed her nose, reassuringly as she was just about to set her down.

Savannah began to relax when Kendall was standing right beside her, near the bed and holding her hand.

Tyler came to his sister's side and began to hold her other trembling hand in his.

Chase was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, with a sarcastic look on his face.

His eyes flashed red and black as he looked at the group, not doing anything to help the injured girl.

All he wanted to do now was listen to his music.

But there was something unsuspecting controlling him, which caused his hatred of Savannah to show, wanting to destroy her and take her energem. He didn't know what was going on but knew that he had to get the problem fixed and quick.

His eyes returned to their normal brown color.

There was a silver light glowing around Savannah. It was the Silver Titano Prism.

Chase looked at the Silver Titano Prism.

 _What is Zenowing doing?_ He said to himself as he watched the situation.

As the prism was getting closer, Savannah looked at it, with frantic and scared wide brown eyes.

Tyler looked at his sister, worried and concerned before he looked back at Kendall.

He nudged her, silently and gently.

Kendall looked at him.

"Yes, Tyler?" She said as she was now looking at him, while keeping an eye on Savannah's vitals.

"What is Zenowing doing to Savannah?" Tyler asked as he gripped onto his sister's hand.

Zenowing looked at Tyler as the prism got closer and closer to Savannah's body.

"I'm trying to see if I can heal your sister, Tyler." Zenowing said as he kept his eyes on Savannah.

The prism began to surround Savannah on all sides.

Everyone was watching and waiting, hoping that whatever Chase did could be healed.

 **(So, we're all now figuring out what has possessed Chase to do this. It might be something paranormal or it could be Spellbinder trying to come back and take control of Chase. Whatever it is, it's affecting him and affecting him badly. Stay tuned for chapter six.)**


	6. Truth Time

_~Flashback~_

 _Chase was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, with a sarcastic look on his face._

 _His eyes flashed red and black as he looked at the group, not doing anything to help the injured girl._

 _All he wanted to do now was listen to his music._

 _But there was something unsuspecting controlling him, which caused his hatred of Savannah to show, wanting to destroy her and take her energem. He didn't know what was going on but knew that he had to get the problem fixed and quick._

 _His eyes returned to their normal brown color._

 _There was a silver light glowing around Savannah. It was the Silver Titano Prism._

 _Chase looked at the Silver Titano Prism._

 _What is Zenowing doing? He said to himself as he watched the situation._

 _As the prism was getting closer, Savannah looked at it, with frantic and scared wide brown eyes._

 _Tyler looked at his sister, worried and concerned before he looked back at Kendall._

 _He nudged her, silently and gently._

 _Kendall looked at him._

 _"Yes, Tyler?" She said as she was now looking at him, while keeping an eye on Savannah's vitals._

 _"What is Zenowing doing to Savannah?" Tyler asked as he gripped onto his sister's hand._

 _Zenowing looked at Tyler as the prism got closer and closer to Savannah's body._

 _"I'm trying to see if I can heal your sister, Tyler." Zenowing said as he kept his eyes on Savannah._

 _The prism began to surround Savannah on all sides._

 _Everyone was watching and waiting, hoping that whatever Chase did could be healed._

~End flashback ~

As the prism was beginning to work its magic on Savannah, Chase's eyes began to flash red and black.

He then lunged at Savannah and tackled her, causing her to fall from the bed and onto the floor.

The prism began to boomerang and disappear into the wall.

Everyone gasped.

"SAVANNAH!" Kendall said, worried.

Savannah could feel a huge wave of pain surging through her body. She groaned and hissed.

Chase was now looking at the young girl, with sympathy in his brown eyes.

He still had both of his hands on Savannah's neck as he was about to get ready to choke the girl.

Savannah looked at him and as she was looking at him, her eyes were beginning to take dinosaur form, becoming oval and elliptical.

"Chase?!" Kendall said, with anger and frustration in her voice.

Chase turned his head mechanically at her.

Koda turned to look at Riley.

"Savannah okay?" Koda asked, worried.

Riley looked at him and hugged him.

"I hope so. I'm tired of Chase hurting Savannah every chance that he gets." Riley said as he was beginning to comfort Koda.

Kendall knelt down and took Savannah's pulse.

It was normal.

She sighed in relief.

"Savannah, I think that it's time for you to stop being a Ranger." Chase said as he looked into Savannah's eyes.

"Chase, it's not her that should stop being a Ranger. It's YOU." Kendall said as she looked at Chase.

"Excuse me?!" Chase said, furious at the answer that Kendall had gave him.

Savannah then pushed and shoved Chase until he was sitting down in a corner.

Koda looked at Riley.

"Savannah okay?" Koda asked, still worried.

Everyone looked at Savannah as she was standing there in front of Chase, in silence.

She breathed in and out, calmly as she now mechanically began to turn towards the group.

"Savannah, you're okay!" Kendall said, relieved as she ran to Savannah and hugged her.

Just when Kendall hugged her, Savannah's eyes returned to normal and she looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" Savannah said as the two looked at each other.

"Savannah, you haven't lost your strength to fight. Your energem is very strong. You felt like the whole team was right behind you, as was I." Zenowing said as he placed his wing around her.

Sir Ivan bowed in front of the girl.

"Lady Savannah, may we guide you toward the path of victory." Sir Ivan said as he was bowing and kneeling in front of her.

Kendall snuck behind Savannah and got her energem from around the young girl's neck and went to go place it onto one of the crystal beds.

Zenowing used one of his silver prisms to make sure that Savannah's emerald green energem would begin to heal.

As Savannah's energem was in its crystal bed, Savannah began to clutch onto her head.

"Mate..." Chase said, trying to get Savannah's attention.

Kendall hugged Savannah close to her chest.

"Chase, whatever you have planned next, Savannah's not in the mood for it." Kendall said as she looked from her hurt best friend to Chase.

"You only gave my sister minimum damage. Why did you hurt her, Chase?! Tell me why! Now!" Tyler said as he got angry.

Chase took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger.

Then, he looked at the group and sighed.

"The truth is...Savannah... She... She reminds me of Chloe." Chase said, in confession as he looked at the angry expressions on his friends faces.

 **(So, Tyler and Kendall are angry at Chase. Koda is worried about whether or not Savannah is okay, when she's not. Almost everyone is fed up with his behavior. Kendall roasted Chase. Seems like he had to be put in his place. Stay tuned for chapter seven.)**


	7. Walking Out

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys. Hope that you're enjoying this story so far. We are finally getting to the reason why Chase is being so mean to Savannah.**

 **This ACTUALLY might be the last chapter because, after this story, there is a sequel to it that picks up where we left off at.**

 **Enjoy :3**

 _~Flashback~_

 _As Savannah's energem was in its crystal bed, Savannah began to clutch onto her head._

 _"Mate..." Chase said, trying to get Savannah's attention._

 _Kendall hugged Savannah close to her chest._

 _"Chase, whatever you have planned next, Savannah's not in the mood for it." Kendall said as she looked from her hurt best friend to Chase._

 _"You only gave my sister minimum damage. Why did you hurt her, Chase?! Tell me why! Now!" Tyler said as he got angry._

 _Chase took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger._

 _Then, he looked at the group and sighed._

 _"The truth is...Savannah... She... She reminds me of Chloe." Chase said, in confession as he looked at the angry expressions on his friends faces._

~End flashback ~

When he said that, Shelby exactly knew who he was talking about.

She gasped, in realization.

"Your astronaut girlfriend?" Shelby said, remembering Chloe.

"Yes." Chase said, sighing sadly.

Kendall had an eyebrow raised in question as her angry expression began to lessen.

"What happened to her, Chase?" Kendall asked, with wonder.

"Yes, Sir Chase. What happened between you and Lady Chloe? Were you not that noble to her?" Sir Ivan asked as he looked at him.

"I...I have no idea. She... She broke up with me." Chase said, that last part being broken by the tears that were surrounding his brown blue eyes.

Savannah's eyes were silently dripping with sad and broken tears.

"Chase, I... I'm so sorry." Savannah said as she dropped onto her knees in front of the entire group and cried.

"Savannah, mate, it's not your fault. She dumped me for Victor Vincent, my brother." Chase said as he kneeled down beside her and began to rub her back.

Kendall was angry.

First, Chase abused Savannah and now, he wants to make up with her. Something wasn't right.

He then began to help the young girl up.

Just as Chase was helping Savannah up, the same thing began to happen to him again.

His eyes began to turn reddish black.

"Chase look funny." Koda said as he was looking at Chase.

"You're right, Koda but it feels like something is taking over him and it's bad. Really bad." Riley said, observing.

Savannah then looked at Kendall.

"I can't believe that he did this to you, Savannah." Kendall said as she was looking at her and then at Chase, who was now clutching onto his head and screaming.

"Take a step back, Rangers." Zenowing said, in a calm urgent reassuring voice.

Savannah looked at Kendall.

"I know but everyone deserves a second chance." Savannah said as she looked from Kendall to Chase, who was having trouble with controlling whatever it was that was corroding him over.

"But, Savannah...Did you see what he did to you?!" Shelby asked as she looked from Chase to her.

"He hurt you really bad." Koda said as he looked from Chase to Savannah.

Tyler nodded his head yes in agreement.

"I know he did but my mind is thinking differently about him." Savannah said as she now began to walk forward towards Chase, with confidence, flare and determination in her eyes.

When Savannah reached Chase, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Chase?" Savannah said, worried.

Chase slowly looked up at her and then grabbed a hold of her neck, beginning to choke her.

"SAVANNAH!" Tyler said, concerned.

"Chase, stop." Savannah said, in a weak voice.

"Why? Just so you would leave, like Chloe?" Chase asked, with hatred and anger in his voice.

"Chase, if you don't let go of her, then I'm going to have to take you on. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Kendall said, erupting her anger at him.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan. Anything for the safety of your girlfriend." Chase said as he now stopped choking Savannah and began to place her onto the ground, gently.

Just after Chase placed Savannah onto the ground, she was now sitting there on the floor, dazed.

Chase sighed and began to walk over to the slider door.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Kendall asked, angry.

"I'm sorry everyone for hurting Savannah and betraying you all. It's just that I need some time alone right now. Something got into my mind, telling me to destroy Savannah. I'm...I'm sorry. I have to go and Ms. Morgan..." Chase said as he turned towards the door and got out his skateboard.

Kendall still looked at him, with anger.

Chase sighed and began to go for the door.

Chase looked at the group and walked back to Savannah.

Savannah looked at him, curiously.

 _I hope that he has come to thank him for freeing himself from whatever it was that was bothering him a while ago._ She said to herself as Chase approached her.

 _I hope that you can forgive me, Savannah but this being in my body told me to do it._ Chase said to himself as he was approaching Savannah.

"Savannah?" Chase said, feeling guilty as he began to hear the slow but loud pounding of his heart.

"What is it, Chase?" Savannah asked.

Just as Chase was looking at Savannah, with guilt in his eyes, he felt the same being taking over again, making him evil.

 _Forgive me, Savannah._ Chase said to himself as he was trying to break grip of the being that was now making him slap Savannah really hard.

Savannah landed on the floor, sitting in a trance.

Everyone was shocked.

"Chase..." Zenowing said as he held his wing out.

Chase sighed.

"Sorry, mates. I... I have to go." Chase said as he walked over to the door and it slid open.

With that, he left the room.

 **(So, that's the end of the story. Chase attacked Savannah for the last time before he left. Though, what did make him breakup with Chloe? Will Savannah have to fight him? Hope that you enjoyed the story and please stay tuned for the sequel.)**


End file.
